In spite of dramatic progress in the treatment of several cancers—such as thyroid cancer, Hodgkin lymphoma, and acute lymphocytic leukemia in children—there has been only limited progress in treating those types of cancer that claim by far the largest toll on human life, including cancer of the breast, prostate, lung, liver, kidney, and colorectal cancers. Therefore there is a great need for an effective cancer therapy with minimal cytotoxic effects.